¡Tu no puedes ser una maid!
by XxGrayxLucyxX
Summary: Jude Heartfilia, en un intento de obtener dinero recurre a vender a su hija, Lucy Heartfilia, como una maid a una familia dispuesta a pagar la suma de dinero que él les impuso.Lucy estuvo triste por eso, y no pasó por alto de su amigo Gray Fullbuster, que pronto será algo más...
1. Chapter 1

¿Sirvienta?

Cierto día en Fairy Tail todo pasaba como de costumbre, todos bebían, reían y peleaban, cabe resaltar las discusiones y peleas de Natsu y Gray. En una esquina del gremio, la rubia maga estelar se encontraba bebiendo un café mientras parecía estar pensando, aunque lo hacía de una manera depresiva que ella trataba de disimular pero era evidente de que la mayoría del gremio estaba enterado a excepción de cierto de mago de cabellos rosados.

El transcurso del día fue tranquilo (por primera vez en FT xD), al ver que ya todos se iban Lucy decidió marcharse a su casa rogando en sus pensamientos que Natsu y Happy no estuvieran dentro de su apartamento, ya que en ese momento lo único que quería era estar sola, razón la cual aún es desconocida por sus amigos. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Magnolia por alguna razón pensaba en el alquimista de hielo de cabellos oscuros, le inspiraba cierta confianza para contarle sus problemas y ella lo consideraba un gran amigo, sería su mejor amigo si Natsu no lo fuera.

Lucy P.O.V

"_Me pregunto si debería pasar a la casa de Gray, quisiera hablar con alguien sobre esto, he notado a mis compañeros un poco preocupados y…". Me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que había caminado hasta el rio en el que Natsu, Happy y yo a veces venimos_, me senté para reflexionar un poco supongo que durante una media hora, luego me encaminé a mi casa, me sentía más tranquila y decidida, mañana voy a hablar con Gray sobre esto.

Fin P.O.V

Cuando Lucy llegó a su casa se sorprendió al no ver al pelirrosa y al gato alado así que tomó un baño y se preparó para dormir, estuvo dándose muchas vueltas en la cama y cambiando de posiciones tratando de conciliar el sueño pero para su desgracia no logró hacerlo, pensó en ir a la cocina a cocinar algo para pasar el rato, cuando llegó escuchó unos golpes en la puerta fue a abrir para ver quién era y se encontró con Natsu al otro lado.

Lucy: Hola, Natsu

Natsu: Hola.- dijo regalándole una sonrisa de las que solo él sabe hacer.

Lucy: Que haces aquí a esta hora?- Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, Lucy pensaba que solo ella estaba despierta en todo Magnolia- Pasa.

Natsu: Gracias, oye quería hablar contigo…

Lucy: Sobre qué?

Natsu: Últimamente has estado decaída y es raro verte así, que es lo que te pasa?

Lucy: Natsu… yo… no creo que sea algo que pueda contarte, así que si solo vienes a preguntar eso será mejor que te vayas…- dijo con la mirada hacia otro lado.

Natsu: Pero Lucy, de verdad quiero saber…

Lucy: Te dije que no puedo contarte algo así!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, a lo que Natsu se sorprendió.

Natsu: L-lu-cy

Lucy: Ya vete Natsu…-dijo aun llorando- será mejor que no vengas hasta mañana…

Natsu: Bien, entonces espero que estés bien hasta entonces-dijo saliendo de su casa extrañamente por la puerta- te veo luego- le sonríe y se va.

Lucy P.O.V

"_Tal vez no debí haberle gritado de esa manera, pudo haberse molestado conmigo y eso es lo que menos quiero ahora… Pero ya no tengo nada que hacer, ya lo he hecho así que solo me disculparé mañana en el gremio."_

Fin P.O.V

Mientras en las calles de Magnolia.

Natsu P.O.V

"_Que le habrá pasado a Lucy? No la había visto así desde… ni siquiera recuerdo desde cuándo, Lucy nunca es así."_

Fin P.O.V

Al día siguiente en el gremio todo sucedía normalmente hasta que llegó el mago de fuego pelirrosa con un aura depresiva. Se sentó en el último asiento de la barra y solo se quedó allí a pensar, lo cual como todos saben es raro en Natsu.

Erza: Natsu, que es lo que te ocurre?

Gray: Si, es raro verte pensativo flamita.

Natsu: Cállate hielito, mejor no te metas en mis asuntos.

Erza: Esto va en serio Natsu, que te ocurre, tal vez podamos ayudarte en algo.

Natsu: Nada, es solo que Lucy ha estado muy rara últimamente, anoche fui a visitarla para poder hablar con ella sobre eso pero me gritó que me fuera y que no podría hablarme sobre "eso" llorando…-dijo entre suspiros.

Erza: Entonces iré a hablar con ella.-dijo con su tono de voz autoritario.

Natsu: No creo que sea una buena idea Erza, no creo que tú puedas calmarla o algo…

Erza: COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!- dijo mientras golpeaba a Natsu.

Gray: Es cierto Erza, no creo que puedas ser de mucha ayuda, lo único que harías sería empeorar la situación, supongo que la harías entrar en pánico o algo así- dijo mientras le caía una gotita estilo anime- Yo iré a hablar con ella, tal vez me cuente algo de lo que le sucede.

Luego de decir esto Gray salió del gremio en camino a la casa de Lucy.

En la casa de Lucy…

Lucy P.O.V

"_Bien, ya estoy lista, iré a la casa de Gray para hablar sobre eso" _Suspiré y me dirigía a la puerta para salir hasta que escuche que tocaban, algo extraño debía estar pasando, por qué de repente todos golpean la puerta? Fui a abrir y me topé con Gray, "_Gray?"_...

Fin P.O.V

Gray: Lucy, puedo pasar?

Lucy: Si claro pasa Gray, de hecho ahora mismo me dirigía hacia tu casa.

Gray: Bueno, ya que estoy aquí te ahorre las molestias-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de que se sentaron en la sala, Lucy fue a la cocina para preparar un poco de té para luego iniciar la conversación.

Lucy: Y bien, de que querías hablarme?

Gray: Sobre cómo has estado estos días, quería saber por qué estabas así.

Lucy: Bueno después de todo a lo que iba a tu casa era para hablar sobre eso…

Gray: En serio?- Estaba sorprendido ya que no había ni siquiera decirle a Natsu sobre lo que sucedía y planeaba decírselo a él.

Lucy: Bueno… lo que sucede es que…- dijo con una voz quebrada a punto de llorar.- Mi padre me ha vendido a una familia más adinerada que la mía, me ha vendido para ser una sirvienta y debo dejar Fairy Tail por siempre, o por lo menos hasta que mi amo me deje libre…- con esto último rompió en llanto.

Gray quedó perplejo, sabía que su padre no la trataba como merecía pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de vender a su propia hija, solo por dinero… Gray abrazó a Lucy tratando de consolarla- No dejaremos que eso suceda, tenlo por seguro.-le susurró.

Lucy: P-pero si no lo hago… mi padre me amenazó de destruir por completo el gremio junto con todos los que sean de este…n-no q-quiero que ustedes estén en peligro por mi culpa…

Gray: Lucy, somos una familia, te apoyaremos siempre.-dejó de abrazarla para poder verla a sus ojos achocolatados, esos que tanto le encantaban.- No importa lo que pase lucharemos, no somos tan débiles como la vez que nos atacó Phantom Lord, estaremos bien y todos lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas si es por alguien importante para nosotros como lo eres tú, Lucy.-Le regaló una sonrisa cálida, con la cual logró alegrarla.

Lucy: Sabía que podía contártelo a ti, Gray, de seguro Natsu habría armado un gran alboroto en mi habitación destruyéndolo todo como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparme…

Gray: Pero ahora estas bien no? Deberíamos salir a hacer alguna misión, tal vez eso te relaje un poco.

Lucy: Esta bien!- dijo volviendo a sonreir.

Gray: Vamos de vuelta al gremio, todos han estado preocupados por ti.

Lucy: ¡Aye!- dijo riendo

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

De vuelta a la normalidad… casi

Cuando ambos magos llegaron al gremio todos estaban felices al ver a la rubia de ojos chocolates sonreir otra vez, pero no hubieron magos más felices que Natsu y Levy.

-Lucyyyyyyy!-gritaron con alegría ambos.

-Hola mina!- les dijo regalándoles una sonrisa que desde hace tiempo no veían.

-Lu-chan dime, como va tu novela?

-Pues no he escrito en un tiempo, tal vez hoy me valla temprano para poder escribir un poco.

-De que hablas Lucy, es más hoy deberías quedarte más tarde de lo usual, deberíamos celebrar que tu felicidad y tu sonrisa han vuelto.-dijo Natsu sonriéndole a su rubia amiga.

-Ha ha ha, bien entonces me quedaré!

Lucy había cumplido con lo dicho, pasó toda la tarde en el gremio festejando y bebiendo con sus amigos, al parecer se había pasado de la cuenta bebiendo, por su puesto porque Cana la había desafiado en quien soportaba más alcohol y por obvias razones ganó Cana. La maga estelar con su nivel de ebriedad ya no era consciente de lo que hacía por lo que Levy decidió vigilarla por si hacía algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

-Levy-chan, eshtoy bieen, ya deberíashh irte a cassha…-dijo una muy borracha Lucy

-Lu-chan-la peli azul suspiró-nos vamos ambas, yo te acompañaré a tu casa.-dicho esto tomó a su amiga como pudo y se dirigía a la salida del gremio

-Hey Levy, quieres que te ayude a llevar a Lucy?-dijo Natsu

-Tu no deberías hacerlo, quien sabe qué harías tú con Lucy- dijo el alquimista de hielo, sabiendo que hace 2 meses Natsu había iniciado una relación con Lisanna.- Levy yo te ayudaré con Lucy.

-Está bien Gray, gracias- dijo Levy entregándole a Lucy

-Oigan esperen!-grito Natsu tratando de alcanzarlos pero ya se habían ido.

En las calles de Magnolia…

-Ah?, estamos paseando en caballito?- dijo Lucy aun borracha.

-Lucy, deberías tratar de dormir…-dijo Gray.

-Ehhh, pero no tengo shueñoooo.-dijo en un puchero.

-Esta… bien…-dijo Gray con una gotita estilo anime. _"Y para rematar Levy también se quedó dormida…"_

Cuando llegaron a casa de Lucy, Gray dejó a Lucy y a Levy en la cama de Lucy para luego salir a buscar la novela de Lucy.

Gray P.O.V

"_Donde habrá puesto ese dichoso libro, muero de curiosidad por seguir leyendo…". _Escuché unos pasos y rápidamente trate de disimular lo que trataba de encontrar.

-Gray?, que haces?- dijo Lucy ya más consciente de lo que hacía y decía

-Nada, nada- le dije con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Hmp, estás seguro de que no hace nada?- dijo con un tono de "sé que estás buscando mi novela" ¬¬

-Te lo aseguro Lucy, no hacía nada!

-Bien, oye estoy aburrida quieres jugar?

-Jugar a qué?

-No sé, a lo que sea, mmmm…

-Te parece a verdad o reto?- le dije y ella me miraba con extrañeza.

-Mmmm, bien.

Fin P.O.V

Dicho esto empezaron el dichoso juego, era algo raro ya que no suele jugarse con solo 2 personas pero era lo único que se les ocurrió en ese momento.

-Lucy, verdad o reto?

-Mmmm, verdad.

-Como te llevas con tu padre?- esta pregunta era algo obvia pero tenía la esperanza de que profundizara su respuesta.

-Bueno… él y yo…-su voz se escuchaba triste.- no nos llevamos bien, desde que mi madre murió ya nada volvió a ser como antes, sentía como si mi padre hubiera sufrido con eso más de lo que yo pensé pero solo lo pasé por alto e intente animarlo, pero me trataba mal y algunas veces llegaba al punto de ignorarme o gritarme… y la buena relación que teníamos se quebró.

-Lucy…

-Descuida no importa.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.- continuemos, Gray, verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-Dime, quién es la chica que te gusta?

-Por qué me preguntas eso?!-se presentó un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Por nada…-dijo desviando la mirada.

-S-sabes y-ya e-es hora d-de que n-nos vallamos a-a dormir.

-Ah, está bien.

Ambos fueron hasta la cama de Lucy, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Levy se había ido asi que Lucy se rescostó.

-Gray, no quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?, ya es tarde y no deberías salir a estas horas.

-Está bien Lucy.

-Iré a ponerme mi pijama….

Gray ya se había recostado esperando a Lucy que al salir del baño con su pijama puesto y al verla salir la vio con un pijama con un short bastante corto y un top ajustado, que había al parecer había sido diseñado para chicas con un busto más pequeño que el de ella, el calor no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas y lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear su cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo.

Lucy P.O.V

Cuando salí Gray ya estaba recostado en mi cama y cuando volteo a verme me pareció que se sonrojó, aunque creo que solo fue mi imaginación, sería una locura que el chico del que estoy enamorada se sonrojara al verme salir con mi pijama. Ahora que lo pienso mi pijama era un poco revelador, el top me quedaba ajustado y mi short era bastante corto. Pero después de todo, solo somos compañeros de equipo, verdad?, me duele aceptarlo pero así es, somos compañeros y nada más.

Me recosté en mi cama para dormir, pero me di cuenta que se me habían quitado por completo las ganas que tenía de dormir así que simplemente contemplé el techo un momento, Gray no me decía nada pensé que se había dormido y de algún modo logré conciliar el sueño y dormir.

Fin P.O.V

Mientras tanto en el gremio estaba un mago pelirrosa preguntándose algo que tardo en recordar, lo que más ansiaba preguntarle a Lucy, pensó en preguntarle a alguien que tal vez lo supiera y la adecuada para ese puesto era Levy.

-Mira, Levy está aquí?

-Sí, se había ido pero al parecer después de ir a dejar a Lucy a su casa regresó-dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, gracias Mira.

-De nada, Natsu.

Natsu recorrió todo el gremio en busca de la peli azul hasta que después de tantos rodeos la encontró sentada en una mesa en la que se encontraban Romeo, Wendy, Charle, Happy y Gajeel. Se acercó a ella para preguntarle lo que tanto quería saber, la razón por la que antes se encontraba de tal manera.

-Oye, Levy.-la llamó y la peli azul levanto la mirada.

-Si Natsu?

-Sabes lo que le había sucedido a Lucy?, he estado preguntándome eso desde que me corrió de su casa llorando….

-No creo que la que deba contártelo sea yo, deberías ir a primera hora a casa de Lucy mañana o tal vez preguntarle cuando llegue al gremio.

-Tsk, bueno, gracias de todos modos Levy.

-Está bien.

Natsu estaba por marcharse a casa de la rubia, tal vez aún se encontrara despierta y si no por lo menos podría contemplarla dormir, estaba preocupado por su amiga, su mejor amiga. Ya había dejado de dormir con ella debido a los celos de Lisanna pero aun podía pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo, solo eran amigos, los mejores amigos.

Estaba fuera de la ventana preparado para entrar por allí como antes (ahora Natsu vuelve a entrar por la ventana xD), para su sorpresa al entrar vio a Lucy durmiendo cómodamente con Gray, del que pudo notar un leve sonrojo.

Natsu P.O.V

"_Un momento, por qué Lucy está durmiendo con el cerebro congelado?" "Y por qué el idiota está sonrojado?" _Decidí irme para dejarlos a ambos solos, era evidente que estaban enamorados, hasta parecían una pareja, pero cuando me disponía a salir oí como el _ice freak _balbuceaba dormido, parecía un completo idiota haciendo eso pero el último fue el que entendí claramente, había dicho el nombre de mi rubia amiga. Luego de eso definitivamente volvió a dormirse, _"Lucy, al parecer has encontrado a alguien que te ama y te hará feliz, espero que estén juntos, si alguna vez se atreve a lastimarte juro que lo haré pagar". _Sin darme cuenta sonreí y me fui, pensaba esperar a Lucy en el gremio al día siguiente y así podría preguntarle por fin lo que tanto me intrigaba.

Fin P.O.V

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Día de Explicaciones

En el gremio todo estaba normal como cualquier otro día hasta que por las puertas de este se pudo divisar a una chica rubia alegre y de buen cuerpo y un mago de hielo peli oscuro junto a ella, todos los miraban con curiosidad por saber por qué habían llegado juntos y otros se preguntaban qué habría pasado la noche anterior.

_Flash back_

Ya había amanecido y la maga estelar se despertaba con los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, iba a levantarse cuando sintió que había alguien más en su cama, instintivamente pensó que era Natsu pero al voltearse a ver se topó con la sorpresa de que no era su amigo pelirrosa sino Gray. Trató de recordar que había pasado ya que de lo que recordaba ella estaba en el gremio, tras un minutos vagamente recordó que Levy intentaba llevársela a su casa y Gray se ofreció a ayudar, luego que estaban jugando "verdad o reto" solo ellos dos. Eso fue todo lo que logró recordar así que se dispuso a levantarse para tomar una ducha e ir directo al gremio.

Cuando se levantó de la cama y caminaba en dirección al baño Gray se despertó, solo logró divisar fuera de la puerta del baño la figura de su rubia "amiga" (a él esa palabra le sonaba mal), decidido se levantó y simplemente esperó a que Lucy saliera del baño. Unos minutos más tarde la rubia salió del baño ya vestido por si el peli oscuro ya se había levantado.

-Ohayo Gray-dijo sonriéndole como siempre.

-Buenos días Lucy.

-Quieres desayunar algo o vamos directo al gremio?

-Desayunar?, Lucy, ya son casi las 11:00 A.M.

-Tanto me tardé?, bueno no importa, vamos, seguro están esperándonos.

-Bien vamos.

Ambos magos salen de la casa y se dirigen al gremio.

_Fin Flash Back_

Lucy se dirige hacia la barra para poder beber algo y tal vez hablar un poco con Mira, se sienta en frente de Mira y la saluda y le pide una limonada.

-Lucy, Natsu estuvo preguntando por ti.-dijo con una sonrisa, pícara podría decirse.- deberías hablar con él, parecía querer preguntarte algo.

-Oh, bien gracias Mira.- le devolvió la sonrisa para buscar al mago de fuego.

Cuando se levantó de su asiento para buscar al pelirrosa él estaba detrás de ella como esperando a que terminara.

-KYAA!-grito y calló al suelo por la sorpresa.- NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

- Está bien Lucy, solo estaba buscándote he querido preguntarte algo.-dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Bien, que es?- dijo tomando su mano mientras se levantaba.

-Supongo que deberíamos sentarnos un momento para eso…-dijo llevándola a una mesa de la esquina del gremio.- es sobre lo que te ha pasado, quiero saber la razón de porqué estabas triste…

-Ah, bien… pero por favor, mantén la calma…-le advirtió desviando la mirada.

-Bien lo haré.-contestó un poco inseguro.

Lucy le contó toda la historia sobre lo que su padre había hecho, Natsu parecía estar perdiendo el control mientras decía una palabra tras otra, pero lo que lo sacó de quicio fue que le dijera que decidió contárselo a Gray antes que a él.

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy ya había terminado de contarme todo y yo estaba furioso, no sabía si era porque su padre la había vendido o porque decidió contarle su problema primero al hielito, se suponía que somos mejores amigos no? Entonces, porque no me lo contó a mi primero?

-Lucy…

-Sí, Natsu?

-Por qué se lo contaste primero a _ice freak _y no a mi?

-Es que… no quería preocuparte, sé lo mucho que te preocupas por mí pero… pensé que sería mejor decírtelo después.

-Hpm, bien como sea.

Cuando le dije eso me levanté y me fui, estaba bastante enojado en ese momento por la falta de confianza que Lucy tenía en mí, desde cuando ya no confiaba en mí? Pensé en regresar al recordar las palabras _" sé que te preocupas por mi"_.

Fin P.O.V

Lucy continuó sentada, sabía que Natsu se pondría de esa manera así que le restó importancia ya que sabía que de un momento a otro estaría bien, poco tiempo después diviso a una albina de cabello corto acercarse hacia ella.

-Valla Lucy, quién diría que te rendirías a Natsu, mira que perderle la confianza siendo tu mejor amigo, aunque creo que ya no te sirve ya que es mi novio, no?-dijo Lisanna creyéndose superior a Lucy.

-De que hablas Lisanna?, Natsu jamás dejará de ser mi mejor amigo, solo que no quería que se preocupara eso es todo.

-Bien como sea, no me importan tus mentiras, ahora te dejaré esto bien en claro.-apoyó su mano sobre la mesa.- te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar a Natsu.

-Qué?

-Como oíste rubia, no le hables, no te le acerques más y no vuelvas a hacer ninguna misión con él, me escuchaste?

-Crees que Natsu te permitirá que me alejes de él solo por tus celos, Lisanna?

-Lo hará y sabes porque?, porque el me ama, obviamente me ama a mí y no a ti, por lo tanto el hará lo que sea por su amada.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.- así que será mejor que tu también hagas lo mismo para no hacerlo más difícil.

-B-bien, y-ya m-me v-voy.-Se levantó y se volteó para que la albina no viera su rostro cubierto de lágrimas por su culpa.

Lucy corrió hasta la puerta del gremio desapercibida para todos excepto para Gray que le prestaba bastante atención, cuando la divisó corriendo hacia fuera no pudo evitar notar sus ojos achocolatados, ahora empapados. Se dispuso a seguirla pero justo en la entrada una peli azul lo tomó del brazo.

-Gray-sama, adonde va?-dijo Juvia notando a Gray salir.

-Nee, solo voy a salir un rato.

-Juvia quiere ir con usted, Gray-sama.

-Lo siento Juvia pero quiero estar solo un momento, si?

-Ah, bien Gray-sama, Juvia siente haberlo molestado.

Cuando terminó su discusión con Juvia se dispuso a seguir a la rubia pero la había perdido de vista.

Gray P.O.V

"_Donde se habrá metido Lucy?, vamos Gray piensa, cuales son los lugares en los que usualmente se encuentra?_ Me explotaba la cabeza de tanto pensar hasta que en vez de solo pensarlo recorrí todos aquellos lugares que había pensado. El rio, su casa, etc. Luego de 10 minutos fui al último lugar que pensé, el bosque. Como es que no pensé en eso antes, Lucy siempre va allí cuando quiere pensar o algo parecido, cuando llegué empecé a buscarla y después de un rato la encontré. Estaba sentada sobre el pasto abrazaba sus piernas y tenía su cabeza escondida en sus rodillas, parecía estar llorando. Me partía el corazón estar viendo a _mi _Lucy de tal manera, me acerqué a ella y le tomé el hombro para que ella volteara a verme y efectivamente estaba llorando, cuando me vio se secó un poco sus lágrimas y me abrazó. Me había sorprendido ante tal acción, yo pensaba que Lucy estaba enamorada de Natsu pero luego pensé que era solo porque necesitaba a alguien con ella en ese momento y me desilusioné.

Fin P.O.V

-G-gray…- dijo Lucy aún llorando.

- Lucy, qué sucede?, es algo que ha pasado con respecto a "eso"?-Lucy pareció ignorar su pregunta, apoyó su cabeza en elpecho del peli oscuro para luego decir.

-Antes solía ser feliz, Gray… por qué ahora me pasa esto?, por qué a mí?, por qué lo perdí todo?.-logró decir entre sollozos.

-De que hablas Lucy, tienes de todo, qué es lo que has perdido?

-Mi felicidad, mi mejor amigo… mi dignidad… ahora soy simplemente un objeto sin importancia…

-Lucy!-gritó un poco suave.- de que estas hablando?! Tu eres importante para nosotros… eres importante para mi…

-G-gr-ay

-Vamos, deberíamos irnos de aquí, vamos a tu casa podríamos hacer cualquier cosa que quieras.-dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

-B-bien.-dijo parando de llorar.

Así ambos se encaminaron hacía la casa de la rubia.

Mientras en el gremio entraba un pelirrosa en busca de algo, o más bien dicho de alguien…

-Bienvenido Natsu!-dijo abrazando a Natsu la albina la cual fue correspondida.

-Hola Lisanna-dijo sonriéndole.- dime has visto a Lucy?

-Descuida, ya no debes preocuparte más de ella, cuando te fuiste le advertí que no se acercara a ti- le respondió aun con su sonrisa, pero la del pelirrosa despareció dichas estas palabras.

-Lisanna, por qué has hecho eso?-dijo con un tono enojado.-qué es lo que te sucede?, te has vuelto loca?, Lucy es mi mejor amiga y no la abandonaré por nada, ni siquiera por ti.

-P-pero Natsu, es que a-acaso no m-me amas?

-Tú sabes que sí, pero cometiste un gran error al meterte con mi familia Lisanna, el error que acabas de cometer es imperdonable.

-Es que acaso la amas más a ella que a mí?

-La amo como si fuera mi propia hermana, por esa razón ella es importante para mi, es mi familia, deberías dejar de lado tus estúpidos celos de una buena vez.

-N-natsu.

El pelirrosa salió del gremio hacia la casa de la rubia, mientras era observado por una entristecida Lisanna.

Natsu P.O.V

"_Tal vez haya hecho llorar a Lisanna, pero Lucy también debe haber llorado y eso es imperdonable, incluso para ella. Nadie se mete con mi familia y Lisanna no es la excepción." _

Fin P.O.V

-Dime Lucy, podrías cocinar?-preguntó Gray algo inseguro.

-Por supuesto Gray, si es por ti lo haré.

-Gracias Lucy.- dijo algo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo.

-Bien ve a sentarte mientras yo cocinaré, si?-dijo sonriendo.

-Lucy, me dejas ayudarte?, estaría mal que lo hicieras tu sola después de todo lo que pasó y bueno…

-No Gray, sería maleducado de mi parte tenerte trabajando, eres mi invitado.

-Por favor Lucy-dijo con un divertido puchero.

-Ha ha ha, bien entonces comencemos, que quieres comer?

-No sé, que se te antoja?

-Mmmm, supongo que un spaghetti estaría bien.-dijo sonriendo.

Y comenzaron a cocinar, Lucy hervía la pasta y Gray picaba algunos vegetales, Gray parecía todo un experto en la cocina. Ya todo estaba listo y Lucy iba a sacar la cacerola del fuego y…

-AAAAAHHH!

-Lucy, pasó algo?-la miró un poco preocupado ya que ella sostenía su muñeca.

-Ahhh, nada es solo que me quemé.

-Déjame ayudarte.-se acercó a ella.- dame tu muñeca.

El alquimista de hielo enfriaba su quemadura con su magia, hasta que la maga celestial dejó de sentir dolor.

-Gracias Gray.-dijo en un suspiro.

-No hay de que.-le sonrió.- deberías tener más cuidado.

-S-sí.-un leve sonrojo se presentó en el rostro de Lucy, en el momento menos apropiado, trataba de buscar alguna cuartada hasta que oyó el sonido de la ventana abrirse.-Podrías servir el spaghetti, al parecer Natsu ya ha llegado…

-Claro Lucy, lo haré, ve con el cerebro de flama.-Lucy rio.

Lucy se encontraba en su habitación y Natsu se encontraba sentado en su cama como si estuviera esperándola.

-Lucy, te encuentras bien?

-No deberías estar aquí, acaso Lisanna no te dijo que no vinieras a verme nunca?

-Tú crees que le he hecho caso?

-Tal parece que no.

-Cómo estás?.-En ese momento Gray iba a la habitación de Lucy para ver cómo estaban y escuchó lo que estaban platicando ambos magos.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada, creo que deberías irte Natsu estoy ocupada en este momento.

-Es tan importante lo que estás haciendo como para no pasar un poco de tiempo con tu mejor amigo?

-Si Natsu, es muy importante o por lo menos para mi lo es, lo entiendes, no?

-Si te entiendo pero, que es eso tan importante?

-B-bueno y-yo.-dijo tartamudeando y su cara tenía un tinte carmín.-e-estaba a-ap-punto d-de cenar c-con G-gray…

-Con el _ice freak?, entonces te gusta?- _Detrás de la puerta había un sonrojado Gray, ansioso por la respuesta de la rubia.

-Natsu!... y-yo... l-la v-ver-dad e-es q-que s-s-s-si.-Gray estaba más rojo de lo que estaba si es que eso era posible al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Bien entonces me voy.-dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera.- que te valla bien con tu "futuro novio"

Dicho esto se fue y Gray entró en la habitación tratando de que su sonrojo no se notara.

-Lucy, ya está listo.-dijo con nerviosismo.

-B-bien

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo, había un silencio incomodo que solo duró minutos pero para ellos fueron los minutos más largos de sus vidas. Luego Gray se aventuró a decir la primera palabra.

-Lucy…

-Si?

-Dime, quien es el chico que te gusta?

-P-por qué m-me preguntas e-eso?!

-Solo pregunto…

-N-no c-creo q-que pueda decírtelo…

-Está bien…

-Como sea… oye Gray te gustaría quedarte a dormir aquí de nuevo?

-Claro Lucy.

-Bien déjame ir a fregar los platos tu mientras has lo que quieras.

-Bien Lucy…

-Buenas noches-le sonríe

-Buenas noches, Lucy.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

El secuestro

Ambos dormían profundamente, no habían hablado sobre nada antes de dormir y por el aburrimiento quedaron atrapados en el mundo de Morfeo, eran aproximadamente las 3:30 A.M. y Lucy escucho un sonido extraño que provenía desde la sala. Trató de despertar a Gray para que fuera a ver que sucedía, su temperatura corporal es inferior a la de los demás por lo que no debería sentir demasiado frio al levantarse a diferencia de ella, a pesar de todo lo que hizo en el intento de despertarlo no lo consiguió, estaba profundamente dormido. La rubia se armó de valor no solo por perder el calor de la cama sino también porque se había asustado con esos ruidos, tomó sus llaves en caso de que las necesitara aunque fuera prácticamente inútil por la única razón que temblaba por completo y no sería capaz de utilizarlas por el miedo, pero tal vez Loke, Virgo o tal vez Horologium abriera el portal por su cuenta para ayudarla.

Se dirigía hacia la sala, en ese momento temblaba más de lo que lo hacía Plue, cuando llegó encontró a un encapuchado que parecía buscar algo. Cuando sintió su presencia rápidamente la tomó y salió por la ventana junto con la rubia, ella luchaba por liberarse o para que alguno de sus espíritus sintiera que estaba en peligro y fuera a ayudarla, pero nada pasó, se encontraba a la deriva incapaz de usar su magia, estaba a merced de aquel encapuchado misterioso.

-Kyaaa! Bájame, bájame!-gritaba aterrada ella.

-No puedo princesa, solo sigo órdenes.

Cuando dijo esto todo empezó a tener sentido, esa persona misteriosa era uno de los cuantos magos que seguramente su padre habría contratado para llevársela e intercambiarla con aquella familia.

-Trabajas para Jude Heartfilia, no?

-Exactamente, tengo órdenes de llevarte a la mansión Heartfilia, como ya sabrás allí serás vendida.

-Lo tengo claro, que estúpido de parte de mi padre sabiendo que puedo escapar cuando se me dé la gana, soy más poderosa que él y su codiciado dinero…

-Ni lo intentes, la mansión está rodeada por completo de un campo de energía que absorbe el poder mágico.

-Así que esta vez tomo precauciones… ha tomado experiencia de lo que ya ha pasado, quien diría que sabría utilizar lo que tiene dentro de la cabeza por sí mismo.

Luego de unas horas ya se encontraban fuera de Magnolia, en camino hacia la mansión Heartfilia, eran las 6:00 A.M., en ese momento aun todo Magnolia dormía a excepción de los vendedores que se preparaban para poder vender su mercancía en el día, pero fuera de ellos no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Sin que se diera cuenta por la hora que era Lucy se quedó dormida en brazos del misterioso encapuchado, ahora estaba completamente desprotegida y a merced de su padre y los que haya contratado.

Mientras en Fairy Tail…

-Nee Mira, has visto a Lucy?-pregunto el peli oscuro a la albina

-No, no la he visto, no estaban ustedes dos juntos ayer?

-Sí, pero cuando me desperté estaba solo en su apartamento….

_Flash Back_

Gray se despertó a eso de las 9:30 A.M., debido a los rayos de sol que se infiltraban por la ventana, volteó a su lado en donde recordaba estaba Lucy dormida pero no la vio. Busco a la maga por todo el apartamento pero fue en vano, pensó que tal vez estaría en el gremio. Con ese pensamiento en mente se dirigió al gremio con la esperanza de encontrarse con _su _rubia o que alguien le dijera donde estaba.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Mira ahí viene Natsu, deberías preguntarle a él-dicho esto le sonrió y se fue a atender a Macao y Wakaba.

-Oe, flamita, has visto a Lucy?

-Lo mismo venía a preguntarte, pasé por su casa y no estaban ni ella ni tu, aquí estás pero al parecer Lucy está desaparecida.

-Eso parece…

En la mansión Heartfilia…

Lucy P.O.V

Me tenían atada en una silla y amordazada en la oficina de mi padre, ese sería el día en el que mi "_amo"_ vendría por su nueva _"maid"._

-Vaya, Lucy, tus amigos o como tú los llamas "tu familia" te dejaron secuestrar fácilmente y al parecer no se molestaran en buscarte.-decía mi padre con una sonrisa siniestra y malvada.-entendieron lo que pasará si se meten con uno de los hombres más poderosos de Fiore.

Solo podía observar cómo se burlaba de todos mis nakamas en mi cara, lo único que pensaba era que por favor Loke sintiera que estaba en peligro y viniera a ayudarme, Virgo podría utilizar mi lugar el tiempo en el que ese maldito se fuera y mi padre tuviera su dichosa paga para luego cerrar el portal, como última opción Horologium podría guardarme dentro de él pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda en estas circunstancias… _"Loke, por favor, ven, ayúdame… Loke…". _Vi aparecer un destello dorado y junto con él, al líder de las puertas del zodiaco.

¡Loke!-trataba de decir pero la mordaza me lo impedia.

Fin P.O.V

Lucy!, que sucede!?- dijo al ver a su dueña sujeta a la silla.

-Mmmm! Mmmm!-gritaba para que tuviera un indicio para atacar.

Loke volteó para ver quién era el responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a Lucy, volvió a voltearse en dirección a la rubia para rápidamente liberarla de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos y sus pies y luego la mordaza, para que pudiera explicarle los detalles. Al prestar más atención en su dueña notó que había sido golpeada, inmediatamente la tomó y corrió de aquel lugar.

-Lucy, que está pasando?

-Mi padre envió unos magos a mi casa en la madrugada para que me trajeran de vuelta aquí y así mi padre podría venderme…

-Venderte?!

-Si, como una maid…

-No te preocupes Lucy, saldremos de aquí.

-Será mejor que me dejes, lo único que causaré serán problemas en el gremio, mi padre amenazó con destruir el gremio al igual que los que lo conforman…

.Eso no pasará y lo sabes Lucy, deberías de confiar más en nosotros.

-Yo confío en ustedes, lo que pasa es que no quiero que vuelvan a hacerles daño por mi culpa.-esto último lo dijo con la voz quebrada.-sería mejor que solo yo pague a que todos lo hagan…

-No digas esas cosas Lucy! Se te olvida que todos en Fairy Tail somos una familia?-Lucy empezó a llorar.

-No se me ha olvidado, lo tengo muy claro y por eso mismo trato de protegerlos…

-Pero no de esta manera Lucy, estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice en el momento en el que estaba desapareciendo, enserio vas a rendirte sin dar pelea? Eres la misma Lucy que conocí? La que no se rendiría hasta dar lo último de si?

-Loke…

Lucy no se fijó que al terminar su conversación estaban fuera de la mansión, Loke continuaba corriendo, él no quería atacar pues sabía que aunque el padre de Lucy la tratara mal ella lo apreciaba, era demasiado buena como para odiar a alguien.

Continuaron así hasta llegar a la frontera de Magnolia, tardaron pero al fin habían llegado, los magos enemigos se habían perdido, el cliente que compraría a Lucy llegó justo luego de todo lo ocurrido. Loke le había propuesto a Lucy que fueran directamente a su casa pero la maga celestial insistió en ir primero al gremio, de seguro estarían preocupados por ella. Cuando se encaminaban al gremio (Lucy estaba en la espalda de Loke así como en "caballito" xD) la rubia se quedó dormida pero aun así decidió llevarla al gremio, ella tenía razón tal vez estaban preocupados por ella y además necesitaban a Wendy para que pudiera curar sus heridas.

Cuando el espíritu entró al gremio todos quedaron mirando a Lucy, en especial un pelirrosa y un peli oscuro que dejaron de pelear para acercarse a ella.

-Wendy está aquí?-preguntó el león

-Sí, aquí estoy.-dijo en una risita la peli azul mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Necesito que te hagas cargo de Lucy, cúrale sus heridas y luego déjenla descansar, Gray deberías acompañarla a su casa.

-Ya he hecho eso 2 veces seguidas, no deberías hacerlo tu esta vez Natsu?

-Llévatela _ice freak _yo estaré ocupado.-dijo ya que sabía de los sentimientos de Lucy hacia Gray.

Cuando Wendy terminó de curarla dijo que lo mejor sería que se quedara en la enfermería del gremio ya que no debía moverse mucho o sus heridas se volverían a abrir, con esa orden de Wendy, Gray tuvo que quedarse con Lucy en la enfermería, en ese momento no lo había pensado pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Al fin correspondida

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy despertó algo confundida por haber despertado en la enfermería del gremio pero al segundo después recordó lo que había pasado en la madrugada, intentó levantarse pero sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo y a la vez el alquimista de hielo entraba en la enfermería semidesnudo como de costumbre a lo cual Lucy se sonrojó aun sintiendo aquel dolor.

-Lucy no deberías moverte, aun no te has recuperado por completo.-dijo a la vez que volvía a recostarla con cuidado.

-Bien pero…

-Pero?

-N-nada, n-no e-es n-nada…

-Vamos dime, puedes decirme lo que sea.

-No crees que mi padre siga intentando llevarme con él más veces después de lo que sucedió, verdad?

-Seguro que no, Lucy.

-Pero no crees que intente cobrar venganza?

-Dudo que tenga el poder para eso.

-Pero tiene dinero para contratar incluso a uno de los 10 magos santos…

-Bueno, entonces descúbrelo por ti misma, antes de que despertaras nos llegó una carta de parte de él.

_Lucy:_

_Te escribo para poder disculparme, hice mal en intentar venderte y aunque sé que no me perdonarás me disculpo de todos modos. No es la primera vez que te hago daño o intento hacerle daño a tu nueva familia, espero alguna vez perdones al idiota que se hace llamar tu padre. El comprador cedió a no comprarte lo cual es una buena noticia, esa falta de dinero me hace falta pero hallare la manera de compensar ese dinero, fue un terrible error el tratar de venderte, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Espero que estés bien._

_Jude Heartfilia._

Cuando terminó de leer aquella carta rompió en llanto y calló en los brazos de Gray en un abrazo.

-Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca, Gray…

-Quieres otra noticia?

-Y cuál sería esa?

-Que me gustas

-…

-Lucy?

-…

-Tierra a Lucy?, Hola?

-….

Al no tener una respuesta el peli oscuro hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza, la beso, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

-M-me a-acab-bas d-de b-b-be-e-s-sa-r.

-Sí...-un sonrojo subió hasta sus mejillas, ninguno de ambos notó que cuando se besaron una peli azul entró por la puerta de la enfermería.

-Gr-ray-sama

-Juvia?

-Gray-sama aléjese de Lucy!- grito mientras alejaba a ambos magos.

-Juvia, que es lo que te sucede?!

-Lucy, siempre mentiste, dijiste no ser mi rival de amores y que es lo que acaba de pasar?

-Juvia, yo…

-Juvia será mejor que te vayas.-dijo con un tono frío.-puede que sientas algo por mí pero yo no.

-Gray-sama.-dijo con una voz llena de tristeza.

-En serio Juvia, ya vete.

-Juvia no dejará las cosas así Lucy.-dicho esto se fue muy molesta.

-Gray, me llevas a mi casa?-dijo Lucy aun ruborizada.

-Deberías quedarte aquí a descansar.

-Pero como voy a descansar dentro de Fairy Tail, el gremio más intranquilo y escandaloso de todos?

-Tienes razón.-dijo entre risas.-Entonces vamos.

Tomó a la rubia al estilo princesa para luego saltar por la ventana como acostumbraban salir de su casa.

-Ah!, deberías tener más cuidado Gray!

-Gomen princesa, se me olvidó que todavía estabas adolorida.

-Como sea, solo vamos.

Ambos estaban a tan solo unos kilómetros de la casa de la rubia, no habían hablado mucho en el transcurso por lo sucedido anteriormente hasta que al fin llegaron.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación, intenta dormir, si?

-Pero no tengo sueño- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Y entonces?

-No quieres jugar a algo?

-Y a que sería princesa?

-No sé, no se me ocurre nada, supongo que simplemente escribiré un poco…

-Y luego puedo leer?

-Mmmm, no

-Ok como sea, entonces me voy.

-Bien, te veo luego-dijo dándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le encantaban al peli oscuro.

-Tenlo por seguro.-le devolvió el gesto y se fue.

La Heartfilia se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio para poder escribir, no en su novela sino en una carta para su madre.

_Madre:_

_En estos últimos días todo estaba mal pero luego se tornó bien, mi padre no me vendió parra ser de maid, aunque Loke fue a rescatarme, Gray por fin se me declaró y eso me hizo feliz, saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos era maravilloso. _

_Sin ti mi vida por un tiempo fue difícil pero hoy gracias a mis amigos he podida superar todo sin importar que, ellos no son mis amigos, se han convertido en mi nueva familia, cada uno de ellos._

_Te quiero y te extraño madre, nunca dejaré de hacerlo._

_Lucy Heartfilia._

Cuando la rubia terminó de escribir fue a dormir, esta vez sí tenía ganas de hacerlo. Luego de un rato el peli oscuro llegó a su casa para ver cómo estaba _su _rubia, si ahora era suya, para encontrarla durmiendo plácidamente. Se sentó a su lado cuidando no despertarla, empezó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos, depositó un tierno y suave beso en sus labios para luego quedarse dormido junto a ella.

Lucy P.O.V

Luego de unas horas de haberme dormido me desperté y estaba dispuesta a levantarme para tratar de cocinar algo pero sentí que alguien estaba en mi cama, al principio pensé que era Natsu pero recordé lo dicho por Lisanna y descarté esa opción. Para salir de mis dudas voltee y vi a Gray, pensé que Gray se había ido. Me levanté tratando de no despertarlo e ir a preparar algo de comer para ambos, efectivamente no se despertó así que me encamine directo a la cocina, unos spaghettis no vendrían mal.

Luego de haberlos preparado los dejé en la mesa junto con una nota que escribí por si se despertaba mientras me duchaba, decía _"Gray espérame para comer, me estoy duchando." _Dejé todo listo y me fui a duchar, traté de hacerlo rápido para que Gray no esperara mucho tiempo, pero parecía estar durmiendo bien y dudaba que se despertara.

Fin P.O.V

Mientras en la habitación de la rubia luego de 2 minutos después de haber preparado todo despertó el peli oscuro notando la ausencia de la chica.

Gray P.O.V

Me desperté y noté que Lucy ya no estaba en la cama, pero a la ve sentí un aroma que me llenó de apetito y fui a averiguar que era. Llegué hasta la cocina y vi 2 platos con spaghettis _"Definitivamente Lucy ya se levantó"_ sonreí de tan solo pensar en las molestias que se tomó pero junto con los platos vi una nota, "Gray espérame para comer, me estoy duchando". La esperé hasta que por fin apareció, me molestaba tener que esperar tanto para poder comer pero si ella me lo pedía yo lo haría.

Fin P.O.V

Lucy salió del baño, se vistió y bajó a ver si el alquimista de hielo estaba en la cocina ya que no estaba en su habitación y allí es donde se encontraba.

-Ya comemos?, tal parece que has estado esperando un buen rato.

-Bueno si pero no importa.

Ambos se sentaron a comer, platicaban sobre cosas sin sentido hasta que terminaron. La rubia no fregó los platos ni nada, simplemente los dejó en la cocina para ir al gremio junto con el peli oscuro.

Cuando llegaron la rubia buscaba a un pelirrosa al que tenía prohibido acercársele por culpa de una albina pero al parecer tal como la maga celestial sospechaba Natsu no aprobó eso como quiso la menor de los Strauss, luego de encontrarlo sentado en una mesa junto a Happy Lucy le dijo a Gray que la acompañara a ver a Natsu, idea que no le agradaba al peli oscuro, pero si era por su rubia lo haría de todos modos. Lucy se sentó frente a Natsu y Gray al lado de Lucy.

-Hola Natsu.-dijo la rubia

-Ah, hola Lucy... y supongo que tú también ice freak.

-Tsk, como sea flamita

-Natsu dime, como te va con Lisanna?

-Nee, pues luego de que te dijera todas esas cosas le dejé en claro que no volviera a meterse contigo y desde entonces no me ha hablado.

-Gomen Natsu, es mi culpa, después de todo ustedes eran novios, Lisanna solo se sentía un poco celosa.

-No importa Lucy tu eres como mi hermana-le sonrió.-Y dime, como te va con este?-pregunto señalando a su amigo/rival.

-P-pues n-noso-otros… eso no te importa Natsu!-dijo casi gritándole con su cara tan roja como el cabello de Erza.

-Dime, cuando tú y el cerebro congelado van a ser novios?-le susurró en el oído, a lo que la rubia se hubiera puesto más roja si eso fuera posible.

-Y-ya m-me v-voy.

La maga estelar salió lo más rápido que pudo del gremio, caminaba sin rumbo, mientras se alejara del gremio todo estaría bien así que eso no le preocupaba. Pero al alquimista de hielo le extrañó un poco el comportamiento de _su _rubia.

-Oe flamita, que le dijiste a Lucy?

-Nee, nada hielito, solo le pregunte que cuando ella y tu serían novios.

-Y como se te ocurre preguntarle tal cosa?!

-Algún problema?-preguntó sonriendo en una mezcla de picardía y malicia (raro en Natsu pero aquí no xD)

-Como sea voy a buscar a Lucy…

-Claro _ice freak _ve a buscar a tu novia.

-Cállate…-al decir eso aceleró un poco el paso para poder salir de allí tal como lo había hecho Lucy.

La rubia ya se encontraba en su casa, estaba encerrada en su habitación tan sonrojada que fácilmente podría confundirse con un tomate y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, no pensó que tal pregunta la pondría de esa manera, nunca había pensado en eso.

Aun se encontraba paralizada con la espalda pegada a la puerta dejándose caer con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, ocultando su rubor de sí misma, se preguntaba si acaso Gray daría el primer paso o si tan solo debería hacerlo ella. No sabía que hacer puesto a que él era el primero y si se atrevía también sería su primer novio, pero no sería el de su primer beso puesto que ya se lo había dado en la enfermería, si tan solo Juvia no hubiera intervenido…

Lucy P.O.V

Traté de levantarme del suelo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para poder relajarme un poco, estaba tensa y nerviosa con lo sucedido con Natsu en el gremio, como se atrevió a preguntarme al cosa?, y mucho peor, como se le ocurrió hacerlo frente a Gray?. Para despejarme se me ocurrió tomar un baño siempre me venían bien cuando algo andaba mal, era como si el agua se llevará todas mis inseguridades y problemas. Comencé a llenar la bañera de agua hasta que por fin terminó y me sumergí dentro.

Llevaba media hora dentro, estaba rompiendo mi propio record en el tiempo que pasaba dentro del baño, estaba tranquila hasta que de mi habitación escuché un "click". Parecía el sonido de la ventana, lo único que podía y quería pensar era "Por favor que no sea Natsu, por favor que no sea Natsu…". Salí y me sequé lo más rápido que pude, me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí. Para mi suerte no era Natsu, pero mi fortuna no fue mucha ya que era Gray, estaba sentado en mi escritorio leyendo mi novela como si nada.

-Kyaaa!, no lo leas!-gritó avergonzada quitándole el libro de las manos.

-Por qué tanto inconveniente en que lo lea, digo, cuando lo termines por lo menos me dejarás leerlo?

-No lo sé, contiene cosas muy vergonzosas…. Te burlarías de mi….

-Y por qué lo haría, princesa?

-Bueno, bueno pero por lo menos podrías dejarme terminarlo…

-Bien, como desee mi princesa.

-Ya deja de llamarme así…-dijo sonrojada por la manera en la que la llamaba.

-Por qué?

-No sé…

-Después de todo eso es lo que eres.

-Pero ya no soy parte de la mansión Heartfilia, ya no soy más aquella princesa.

-No es esa la razón por la cual te llamo princesa, Lucy.

-Y podrías decirme cuál es la razón?

-Pues porque eso es lo que eres para mí, mi princesa.

Al oír esto la rubia no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse más, oír que era la princesa del chico del que estaba enamorada la volvía loca.

-No quieres comer algo?

-Hmp, bien no me vendría mal ahora.

-Bien, entonces deberías cocinar tu.-dijo riéndose en el interior.

-Y por qué yo?-dijo en forma de reclamo un tanto infantil.

-Haber… quién es el que quería comer algo?

-Pero tú me lo has ofrecido.

-Quieres comer o no?

-Bien, bien lo haré…

Fin P.O.V

Cuando el peli oscuro fue a la cocina la rubia cerró la puerta y se vistió, guardó su novela en un lugar en el que no lo volvieran a encontrar y salió a ver como se encontraba el alquimista de hielo en la cocina.

-Que se supone que estás haciendo?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, se ve más fácil de lo que parece…

-Ha, bien como sea deja eso ya, te parece si salimos?

-Y se podría saber adónde princesa?

-No lo sé, tal vez solo a caminar.

-Entonces vamos.

Ambos salieron de la casa de la maga estelar caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia sin rumbo alguno, solo caminaban, era suficiente con tenerse el uno al otro. Pasaron así bastante rato, no notaron que pasaron frente al gremio del cual un pelirrosa los vio pasar ya que estaba fuera de la puerta del gremio y los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos -_"Has lo que puedas Lucy, suerte"_- continuaron caminando y hablando de varias cosas y jugando en el trayecto.

Llegaron hasta el bosque en el que Lucy se hallaba hace unos días.

-Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?-preguntó el peli oscuro.

-Sí… me encontraba llorando, lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer…

-Pero es mucho mejor que no lo hayas hecho o no podría preguntarte esto…

-Qué?

-Tu… quisierasserminovia?-dijo rápidamente y con cierto nerviosismo.

-Qué?

-Que… siquisierasserminovia…

-Qué?

Con esto último por la desesperación de que no le entendiera nada le dio un rápido beso, la tomó de las manos y le dijo.

-Que si quisieras ser mi novia.

-G-gray… p-por s-supuesto que s-sí.- dicho esto le echó las manos al cuello para poder volver a besarlo, pero esta vez uno más largo, amoroso y tierno que el anterior.

-Ya volvemos?-preguntó la rubia.-está empezando a hacer frio.

-De que hablas, el clima está bien.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo-dijo riendo.

-Buen punto, bien vámonos.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha en dirección a la casa de la rubia, esperando que Natsu no haya vuelto a irrumpir en casa de la chica.

En casa de Lucy...

Natsu P.O.V

"_Acabo de ver a esos dos hace un rato, me preguntó si ya habrán dado el primer paso, supongo que ahora lo descubriré…"_. Me encontraba en la sala haciendo nada, tan solo esperando a que _ice freak_ y Lucy llegaran convertidos ya en una pareja. Pensé que eso pasaría cuando los vi pasar juntos frente al gremio, y si no pues supongo que… solo debería dejar de entrometerme tanto en la relación de Lucy…

Unos minutos más tarde los vi entrar tomados de las manos, al parecer mis predicciones habían sido ciertas, lo que no pude predecir era que Lucy estaría completamente molesta.

-Natsu!-me gritó furiosa.-Fuera de aquí ahora!

-Lucy, que te pasa…

-Oe flamita deberías hacer lo que te dice…

-Mira quien lo dice, quién eres tú para decirme eso?-dijo con ironía, ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pues su novio, así que será mejor que te vayas de aquí.

-Eso era todo lo que quería oír, bien me voy, pero a contarle esto al gremio-dije eso y salí lo más rápido que pude en dirección al gremio.

-Eh Natsu!-gritó Lucy tratando de impedirme que se lo contara a todos.

Fin P.O.V

Natsu continuó corriendo hasta perderse de la vista de la rubia, quien trataba de seguirlo con la mirada.

-Genial, ahora le dirá a todos lo nuestro…

-Y qué?, después de todo luego lo sabrán, no es así mi princesa.

-Pues sí pero…

-No importa, nos ahorrará las molestias de hacerlo nosotros mismos, no crees?

-Sí, tienes razón, oye yo me iré a dormir.

-Entonces yo también-la tomó de la muñeca y luego la rodeó con su otro brazo por la cintura.

Ambos fueron a la habitación de la rubia, estaban agotados por todo lo sucedido en el transcurso del día, lo único que querían era dormir. Lucy apenas se recostó en la cama cayó profundamente dormida no sin antes escuchar las palabras de su ahora novio.

-Buenas noches, Lucy…

No oyó más ya que cayó en un sueño profundo, el peli oscuro se recostó a su lado pegando su espalda a su pecho para luego dormir él también junto con su rubia, si, ahora era su rubia, le sonaba tan bien… Ambos durmieron muy bien hasta la mañana, sin notar que mientras eso ocurría una al parecer divertida Mirajane les tomaba una foto para mostrársela a todos en el gremio.

Todos en el gremio miraban con atención la fotografía que la albina había tomado, todos comentaban sobre hace cuánto tiempo habían iniciado aquella relación, por supuesto que el único que lo sabía en ese entonces era Natsu.

Cuando el peli oscuro y la rubia llegaron al gremio todos corrieron hacia ellos, específicamente las chicas para felicitar a Lucy y los chicos a maldecir lo afortunado que era Gray al tener ese cuerpo solo para él.

-Felicidades por su relación, la nueva pareja del gremio, GrayLu.-decía Mirajane.-Les parece si les tomo otra foto?

-Un momento, otra?, cuando tomaste la primera?-preguntaba extrañada la rubia

-Cuando dormían.-djo sonriendo.-se veían muy bien así de juntos y no pude evitar tomarles una foto.

-Bien ya no importa, después de todo si el idiota de Natsu ya lo sabía obviamente la segunda en la lista de curiosos eras tú, Mira.-dijo el peli oscuro.

Mira tomó la foto, ambos estaban abrazados, Gray estaba por detrás de la de ojos chocolate sujetándola por la cintura. Esas dos fotos fueron al álbum que Mira conservaba, podían ser solo dos pero eran significativas.

-Te amo, Lucy-en eso el peli oscuro la besa.

-Yo también te amo, Gray…-dijo entremedio del beso la rubia.


End file.
